El reloj de la vida
by insane panda hero
Summary: En medio de la guerra Alexandra y Araceli viajan al 31 de Octubre de 1981, sabiendo que cada decisión que tomen puede cambiar el futuro deciden no intervenir pero ¿hasta cuanto tiempo podrás mantener aquella decisión?
1. Retrocediendo

**Nota de autora: **Bueno, he vuelto a mi época de magia y llegó con una historia del universo de Harry Potter. Nunca he escrito nada basado en libros, siempre ha sido de animes y mangas por lo que pido un poco de compasión.

Tengo la costumbre de escribir con OC y no por que no me gusten los pj de la historia original, si no por que siempre me quedan muy Ocs y al final en vez de _Harry Potter _me quedaba un _orgullo y prejuicio._

**¡Frase del día**_**!: **__"Las__ cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres." Albus Dumbledore (_un genio, sin duda)

** -1-**

Se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas. La espere no había sido agradable, llevaba más de dos horas sentada en aquella acera viendo como los muggles pasaban y la miraban raro, por no mencionar de que estaban en pleno invierno y las temperaturas rozaban el bajo cero, para rematarla la orden le había prohibido hacer magia durante aquel tiempo pues según ellos corría el peligro de llamar la atención. ¡Que gracia! ¡Como si no llamase ya la atención! Tal vez hubiera sido más apropiado haberse hecho un hechizo óptico de ropas muggle o haberse teñido sus mechas moradas, así al menos no se hubiese sentido como mono de circo. Odiaba el mundo muggle, era demasiado anti-magico.

Empezó a caminar hacía una figura que contemplaba un cartel de anuncios y cuando llego se puso a su lado mirando el mismo cartel.

— ¿algo nuevo? — le pregunto a la figura encapuchada

— Hemos evacuado a los Finnigan y a los Thomas, están con los Weasley — la capucha de le corrió y dejo ver los blancos cabellos de la joven — según Bill hay repotes de mortifagos movilizándose hacía el norte cerca de uno de los refugios, y allí entras tú.

— ¿son muchos? — pregunto sombríamente

— una docena. Karl, Hammen, Fleming, Dosrk y Johnson te acompañaran — la encapuchada se giró hacía ella y la miró con sus almendrados ojos azules — La señora Weasley nos ha invitado a comer, mañana a las tres.

Y diciendo eso de desapareció. Suspiró cansadamente buscando en su bolsillo el papel que acababa de aparecer, contenía la ubicación de sus objetivos. Sonrío arrugando el papel y llenándose de nuevo de energía.

— A cazar mortifagos — dijo y se desapareció

Se dejo caer en la silla más cercana y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa. Escuchaba como Arthur y Molly hablaban sobre el ministerio, como Remus y Kingsley debatían sobre las mejores maneras de proteger a Harry Potter, como Fred y George reían junto a Nymphadora que hacía caras de animales. Se preguntaba si sería de mala educación ponerse a dormir allí mismo y olvidar, sobretodo olvidar la misión del día anterior. Ante el recuerdo chasqueo la lengua y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Una mano le toco el hombro y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Remus quien como otras muchas veces parecía ver através de ella.

— no te sigas torturando por eso

Bien, justo en el clavo. Bufo y estrello de nuevo la cabeza contra la mesa haciéndose bastante daño, enseguida noto que se había hecho más daño del que pensaba pues notaba como su nariz le punteaba y como desprendía un liquido rojo.

— Mierda — mascullo levantándose sin ganas y saliendo de la cocina hacía el baño.

A veces sentía ganas de estrangular a Remus cada vez que le decía que no se torturase cuando por culpa de ella algo salía mal, según él no era su culpa pero claramente las evidencias decían lo contrario. Por su culpa Fleming y Johnson estaban heridos de gravedad, ahora que lo pensaba se sentía peor, si ahora un mortifago la fuese a atacar no dudaría en matarlo, no se quedaría ahí dudando.

Llego hasta el baño y metió la cabeza debajo del grifo viendo como el agua se llevaba la sangre. Lo cerró con la misma rapidez con la que lo había abierto, es decir con ninguna, y se observo al espejo. Se veía bastante bien para como se sentía en realidad. Lo único que deseaba era poder dormir en su cama, en la casa de sus padres que siempre olía a bizcocho y café, en su habitación de paredes llenas de fotografías de amigos, pero ese deseo era imposible de cumplir, sus padres, su casa y su cama habían quedado en el pasado enterrados bajo tierra.

Cada vez que escuchaba en la radio sobre las muertes de magos se preguntaba como abría sido el mundo si aquel maldito demonio no hubiera existido, se preguntaba si el niño que sobrevivió viviría junto a su familia, si sus padres lo irían a despedir al anden 9/3 cuartos en cada curso a Howarts como los de ella habían hecho.

No tuvo ganas de ir a la cocina o al menos hasta que Molly la llamase para comer, subió las escaleras y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Araceli sentada con la mirada fija en algo que sujetaba con ambas manos. Se acerco un poco para distinguir el objeto, parecía un reloj pero tenía muchas más agujas, muchas más manillas y unos círculos dentro que semejaban a los planetas en sus respectivas orbitas. Al principio le pareció un giratiempo pero nunca había visto uno de ese tipo ¿sería un invento muggle?

Araceli la miró de reojo sonrió levemente. Estaba segura de que aquella joven podría ser reverendamente hermosa si sonriese más a menudo, todavía no había encontrado ninguna relación a porque así de repente Araceli había dejado de sonreír, nadie de los que murieron tenía relación con ella ni parentesco alguno. Tal vez su compañera no veía ya la esperanza.

— ¿que llevas ahí? — preguntó con verdadera curiosidad acercándose más

— No lo se. Parece un giratiempo pero no lo es — murmuro ella haciéndolo girar en su mano y mirándolo con atención — Lo encontré en el almacén donde guardamos las cosas que sacamos de la mansión Malfoy.

Frunció el seño. Nada que viniese de los Malfoy era bueno, aquella familia le parecía podrida y falsa, todavía no comprendía como unos cobardes podían serle útiles a Voldemort

— Los malfoy guardan bastantes cosas de sus antepasados o simplemente se las quitan a otros — masculló mirando aquel objeto — ¿has movido sus manillas?

— No

Dicho eso y antes de que se pudiera arrepentir de haber preguntado algo, Araceli hizo girar todas las manillas en la dirección opuesta a las agujas del reloj y los planetas (en realidad de planetas tenían poco, pero decir bolas me parece un poco malsonante) empezaron a girar primero despacio y luego fueron cogiendo más velocidad hasta que solo se veían unos borrones. Se acerco más hacía el objeto olvidándose de que había pertenecido a los Malfoy y eso lo convertía en altamente peligroso y estiro una mano hacía él, la mantuvo en el aire y al final lo rozo con las yemas de los dedos, tan solo eso hizo falta, pues de pronto se sintió como succionada y aunque intento apartarse de allí el magnetismo que ese reloj estaba desprendiendo superaba todas sus fuerzas.

Sin poder hacer, decir o pensar en nada más las dos fueron arrastradas a un pasado, al pasado en el cual todo comenzó.


	2. 31 de Octubre

**Nota de autora: **puede que me demore bastante en subir cada capitulo, o puede que me de una oleada de inspiración y suba varios a la vez (todo depende de cómo ande de tiempo y ánimo), pero de seguro terminare de escribir está historia o moriré en el intento.

No hace falta decir que a parte de mis dos protagonistas y unos cuantos más personajes todo el resto es obra de J.K Rowling.

**¡Frase del día!: **_"las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son siempre tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro es algo realmente difícil"_ de Albus Dumbledore (creo que las mejores las ha dicho él. Una ventaja de haber vivir tantos años ¿no?)

**-2-**

No había que ser muy listo como para darse cuanta de que algo no era normal en esa situación. Cualquiera que las hubiera visto las hubiera tomado por locas, allí se encontraban, en medio de una calle poco transitada, mirándose con ojos desorbitados y mirando a su alrededor con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. Araceli sujetaba el extraño reloj férreamente y miraba a Alexandra con una mirada que dejaba claro todos los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente. Alexandra tuvo que hacer uso de todas las clases de autocontrol de emociones que le habían dado en el departamento de aurores y empezó a caminar lentamente analizando en entorno en el que estaban, su mente estaba sin embargo muy lejos de todo aquello. Tenía la extraña sensación de estar en un lugar donde no debería estar y por más que intentaba pensar de que aquel reloj extraño era un trasladar su cuerpo le decía todo lo contrario, si aquello era justamente lo que estaba pensando entonces tenía otra razón más para odiar a los malfoy.

— Alex — la llamó su amiga algo sobresaltada

Detuvo su caminata en círculos para mirarla pero Araceli no la miraba, tenía la vista fija en el reloj y aunque aquel objeto le resultara repugnante se acerco a él y lo estudio atentamente para ver que era lo que miraba su compañera. Lo vio tras solo una mirada, en el reverso del reloj habían aparecido unas letras que de movían silenciosamente colocándose unas delante de otras hasta formar unas palabras legibles

_Viajero que te has aventurado_

_Una vez dentro no hay solución_

_Pues al juego ya te has presentado_

Leyeron las palabras despacio grabándoselas a fuego porque tenían la certeza de que eran importantes y si algo habían aprendido con la guerra era a fiarse de sus instintos. Las letras fueron desordenándose de nuevo y con el mismo sigilo de antes se colocaron de nuevo escribiendo otro verso.

_Tira el dado con cuidado_

_Y elige con precaución,_

_Pues el futuro y el pasado_

_Son dos monedas a tu disposición_

Alexandra leyó la última palabra intentado buscarle un significado a todo aquello, la idea que se estaba formando en su mente la empezaba a trastornar y aunque se esforzaba por creer que era imposible de ocurrir los hechos empezaban a jugar en su contra. Tuvo que apartar sus pensamientos cuando de nuevo las letras de desordenaron y las remplazaron otras.

_Por dolo y sufrimiento vas a pasar,_

_Pero de ayuda no te puedes quejar_

_Valiente y audaz has de ser,_

_Pues el tiempo empieza a correr._

Las letras desaparecieron y ninguna de las dos hizo mayor comentario al respecto. Cada una por su lado pensaba en aquellas palabras y el significado de estas, intentaban anexar de alguna forma todo lo ocurrido y el resultado para desgracia de ambas era el siempre el mismo.

— ¿crees que hayamos…? — la frase de Araceli se quedo incompleta, sus azules ojos se fijaron en uno de los lados de la calle quedándose completamente atontada unos segundos para luego agarrar con fuerza el brazo de Alexandra y hacerla voltear en ese dirección.

Alexandra observo lo que su compañera le mostraba, no veía nada raro, eran solo una pareja llevado en brazos a un bebe. Miro de soslayo a Araceli que parecía estar atando cabos en su mente y se volvió a fijar en la pareja, esta vez si vio lo que su amigo había visto. Se encontraron con una versión pre adulta de Harry potter, tenía el mismo pelo revoltoso, el mismo cuerpo alto y delgado y las gafas redondas sobre sus ojos. Por un momento creyó que aquel era el adolescente con el que había coincidido más de una vez en casa de molly pero se fijo en pequeños detalles que la hicieron dudar, bien era cierto que se parecía mucho al chico pero tenía un porte diferente, andaba de una manera un tanto altanera y segura que aunque con los años parecía haber desaparecido seguía allí, su sonrisa traviesa y torcida le daba un aspecto rebelde nunca visto y la mirada de sus ojos demostraba alegría y orgullo, ojos que eran marrones oscuros. Lo conocía, estaba segura de que lo había visto antes pero no lograba recordarlo.

— es James Potter — dijo Araceli a su lado sin despegar la misara del castaño

— ¿Quién? — preguntó al sonarle el nombre

— Estaba en la foto de la orden del fénix original — explico la albina con cara de nostalgia — se encontraba al lado de Sirius.

¡Lo recordaba! Era aquel joven que sonreía y miraba de vez en cuando a una mujer pelirroja que tenía al lado y a la cual tomaba de la mano, estaba segura de que aquella mujer era Lily Evans o mejor dicho Lily Potter.

De pronto la verdad cayo en ella como un balde de agua fría, aquellos eran los potter, los que habían muerto hacía 17 años, los padres de harry potter el niño que sobrevivió, entonces ¿Cómo demonios estaban allí? Al menos de que…

Intercambio una intensa mirada con Araceli quien asintió y señalo unos arbustos en frente de la puesta de la casa por la que acababan de entrar los potter. Corrieron hacía ellos ocultándose y recién allí se permitieron dejar aflorar todas sus preocupaciones.

— creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que hemos retrocedido en el tiempo ¿no? — le dijo de manera brusca

— ¿crees que esto es un giratiempo? — pregunto Araceli sin molestarse por el tono de su compañera observando detenidamente el objeto.

— no lo sé, pero…— se saco una cadena del cuello y la paso por el agujero del reloj — será mejor que lo ocultemos bien, es un objeto único y cuando volvamos la orden querrá inspeccionarlo.

— ¿volveremos? — inquirió la albina mirando a la nada.

— Volveremos — atajo y su compañera la miro fijamente unos segundos para luego asentir.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio escuchando como de aquella casa salían los armónicos sonidos de una risa de bebe, Alexandra frunció el seño, si habían retrocedido en el tiempo y los padres de Harry potter seguían vivos eso quería decir que faltaría poco para que ellos murieran y su hijo se salvara convirtiéndose en un héroe a la temprana edad de un año.

El sonido de varias voces acercándose a esa calle las alerto pero al descubrir que solo de trataba de niños corriendo y riendo de relajaron. Vieron como algunos se paraban delante de una casa, tocaban y cuando la puesta se abría todos gritaban a la vez "_truco o trato"._

Por segundo vez en el día Alexandra sitió como el mundo parecía detenerse, comprobó que los niños usaban disfraces de fantasmas, brujas y monstruos, sujetaban una bolsa donde la gente les daba caramelos y balanceaban sus calabazas de un lado para otro. _Hallowen_

— hemos retrocedido a _aquella noche_ — susurró con dificultad y su vista viajo a la casa que tenía en frente por donde se veía desde la ventana como James potter hacía nubes de colores para su hijo.

— Alex — la llamó su compañera y se sorprendió al verla tan seria — no podemos intervenir

Aquello la sorprendió ¿Qué no podían intervenir? Claro que sabía que no podían intervenir, lo sabía pero aun así sentía unas increíbles ansias de meterse en aquella casa y llevarse a aquella familia a un lugar seguro.

— Si intervenimos cambiaremos todo lo que conocemos — Volvió a hablar Araceli pero en su mirada había una profunda tristeza.

— Lo sé — respondió y ambas se quedaron sumidas en sus pensamientos.

El tiempo pasaba y cada ara, minuto y segundo a Alexandra se le antojaba una eternidad, ¿Por qué no acaba todo? Parecía que el tiempo no quería avanzar, como si le estuviese dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo cuanto ella conocía. Se preguntó que pasaría si lo hiciera, ¿sus padres seguirían con vida? ¿Sus amigos del colegio tendrían una vida distinta? ¿El futuro cambiaría para bien o para mal? Esas y mil mas preguntas sin respuestas se agolpaban en su cabeza hasta el punto de hacerla casi estallar.

Junto a Araceli vio como de entre las sombras de la calle avanzaba una figura encapuchada, su paso lento y definitivo le daba un aspecto aun más horrible de lo que ya era. Las respiraciones de las dos se detuvieron llevando las manos a las varitas instintivamente, con expectación vieron como un niño se acercaba a la figura y a los pocos segundos se alejaba de ella con expresión de terror. Aquel era el mago oscuro, el innombrable, aquel era Voldemort.

El encapuchado se quedo quieto delante de la casa dándoles la espalda a ellas, vieron como sacaba de entre su capa una varita y avanzaba. Traspaso la verja y camino hacía la puerta. Las dos respiraban lentamente, el momento se acercaba. Oyeron la voz de James Potter gritar algo y por la misma puerta que Voldemort acababa de abrir apareció el castaño con una expresión desafiante. Alexandra de fijo en que no llevaba varita, debía habérsela olvidado en el piso de arriba cuando jugaba con su hijo y aquel fallo le iba a costar la vida.

— Dadme al niño y os dejare vivir — dijo el mago con una voz fría y silbante

— no te llevaras a mi hijo — le respondió James Potter con una valentía digna de la casa Gryffindor

Alexandra y Araceli permanecían quitas con miedo de ser descubiertas, todos sus músculos estaban en tensión preparándose para ver el final de aquel hombre que estaba demostrando ser más valiente que cualquier otra persona a la que hayan conocido. La risa macabra del mago negro las atravesó como dagas y tragaron sin saliva, todo pronto iba a acabar.

Alexandra cerró los ojos despacio, no quería ver aquello. De pronto sintió como su mano ardía, era la mano con la que seguía sujetando aquel reloj, fijo sus ojos ambarinos en el extraño objeto y vio que unas letras aparecían en el reverso.

_Si estas esperando el momento_

_Que no te atormente el tiempo_

_Pues recuerda viajero, que aquel que observa_

_La muerte fatal destino le reserva._

Levanto la mirada y vio como la varita del mago oscuro apuntaba al pecho de james potter. Apretó el reloj con fuerza y sacando su varita saltó el arbusto y mientras gritaba un hechizo en dirección a la figura encapuchada corrió hasta el lado de James posicionándose enfrente de este con la varita en alto y los ojos clavados en los negros del adversario.

Araceli estaba sin palabras, había intentado detener a su compañera cuando esta saltaba el arbusto pero ahora ya nada de lo que hiciera podría valer. Saco la varita de su capa y con una velocidad increíble se desapareció de su escondite y apareció al lado de Alexandra mirándola de reojo con la varita en alto.

— Dijiste que no intervendrías — le dijo y Alexandra noto que no había ningún reproche en su tono

—Lo sé, mentí — contesto esta sonriendo levemente — hay que sacarlos de aquí, si vamos a meter la pata al menos hagámoslo con estilo.

La albina sonrío un poco e intercambio una mirada con su amiga, esta le puso una mano en el hombro apretándoselo levemente y luego se giro hacía la figura encapuchada que tras haber recibido un hechizo en plena espalda de encontraba medio encorvada y con su mirada asesina fija en las dos extrañas que acababan de aparecer. Araceli miro por última vez a la figura negra y sin decir nada tiro de la camisa del hombre empujándolo hacía dentro de la casa y dirigiéndose hacía la habitación donde se escuchaba el llanto de un niño.

— mi compañera lo detendrá unos cuantos minutos si tiene suerte, tienes que llevarte a Lily y a Harry de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro, alguien os ha traicionado — le dijo mientras subían las escaleras corriendo y tras escuchar una fuerte explosión apuraron el paso y se metieron en la habitación donde se escuchaba a un niño llorando.

La mujer los miró a ambos unos instantes y luego corrió a los brazos de su marido que envolvió a su hijo y a su esposa en un fuerte abrazo. Araceli contemplo la escena y algo dentro de ella le dijo que por primera vez estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Los tres miraron la puesta cuando por esta Alexandra salio disparada y fue a chocar contra una pared. Araceli miro el cuerpo de su compañera y se puso enfrente de aquella familia con la varita apuntando la entrada. Vio el primer hechizo dirigido a ella y efectúo un escudo potente que lo repelió sin problemas, mantuvo el escudo canalizando toda su magia y poniendo así una pedes entre ellos y aquella figura negra que aparecía por la puerta.

— ¡Alex levanta! — le grito poniendo toda su concentración en aquel escudo.

El grito se la chica la hizo reaccionar y se levanto como si tuviera un resorte, por la frente sentía un liquido rojo deslizársele y su pierna le dolía horrores pero aun así se puso al lado de Araceli y lanza varios hechizos certeros, el mago los repelía todos y su mirada negra se mantenía fija en el niño que Lily potter sujetaba.

— sois hábiles, uníos a mi y entregarme al niño — les dijo tras repeler un último hechizo que destruyo media pared

— Mantén tu lengua bífida tras tus colmillos — dijo Araceli fríamente mientras sus cabellos blancos enmarcaban su pálida tez, era hermosa y terrorífica a la vez

Voldemort chillo con fiereza y el escudo de Araceli los protegió por poco de una oleada de hechizos consecutivos, Alexandra lanzaba a su vez hechizos pero no podía ayudar a su amiga fortaleciendo su escudo, nunca se le había dado bien la magia defensiva, ella era la que atacaba mientras que Araceli las protegía de todos los hechizos, eran un equipo perfecto, pero ante el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos hasta en mejor equipo del mundo no era nada. El escudo fallo y las dos fueron empujadas hacia atrás cayendo dolorosamente en el suelo. Alexandra gimió de dolor y levanto un poco la cabeza, Araceli parecía querer levantarse pero no podía y ella tampoco. Todo iba a acabar, vio como Voldemort se ponía delante de los tres potter que estaban abrazados y lo miraban con valor, aquello le pareció injusto, todo hijo tiene derecho a tener padres y ese niño no era la excepción, tenía que ayudarlos pero no sabía como.

— _Avada…_

Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: lanzar el reloj.

El objeto cocho contra la varita de Voldemort junto cuando este estaba a punto de pronunciar el hechizo final, hubo un resplandor verde y dorado y luego llegaron voces a su cabeza.

_¿Sabe usted algo acerca de los Horrocuxes, señor?_

…_Horrocrux es la palabra que designa un objeto en el que una persona ha escondido parte de su alma…_

…_cuando uno mata, el alma se desgarra…encerrar la parte desgarrada…_

… _si el siete es el numero mágico más poderoso ¿no convendría dividir el alma en siete partes?_

…_¿Dónde esta la diadema de tu madre?... yo te entiendo, querías sobresalir y no quedarte a la sombra…_

…_un tejon, eso significa que pertenecía… Helga Hufflepuff…_

…_La marca de Slytherin… Burke se lo compró a una andrajosa mujer…_

…_el anillo de Sorvolo… Gaunt…_

…_un diario…mi señor ¿Qué es este libro?... Guárdalo Lucius…_

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el grito de furia de Voldemort y su cara desencajada de odio mientras miraba aquel objeto que parecía ser una especie de escudo potente que no lo dejaba avanzar y repelía todos sus ataques. El objeto brillo y Alexandra miro a Araceli que le devolvió la mirada, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y aguantando el intenso dolor que sentían agarraron el objeto con una mano y justo cuando escucharon al mago gritar la maldición asesina agarraron a los tres potter y desaparecieron de ese lugar.

**Esta un poco largo…pero creo que se lee rápido. Pensé dividir este capitulo en dos, pero luego me dije "¿y si mis queridos lectores se quedan con las ganas?" así que aquí lo tenéis, un extralargo cap!**

**Dejad review que si no voldy os Avacadavrea ;) **


End file.
